


Интервью

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [1]
Category: Renata Litvinova | Рената Литвинова - Actress and Director, Zemfira | Земфира - Singer
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, I Tried, RPF, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Никого постоянного у меня пока нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Начала потихоньку переносить работы с фикбука на этот сайт. Первая ласточка. Даже интересно, что получится.
> 
> Sorry, no translation into English. Eh, no one even knows, who I wrote about, right? Russian local memes, yep.

Земфира терпеть не могла телевизор.  
  
У нее на это было множество причин, и женщина не стремилась отвечать всем и каждому, чем именно не угодило ей телевидение.  
  
— Не нравится, и все тут, — говорила Земфира в ответ на очередной вопрос от излишне любопытного знакомого, и тема эта больше не поднималась.  
  
Впрочем, несмотря на всю свою нелюбовь к телевизору, женщина иногда включала его, если по одному из спортивных каналов показывали интересный матч и хотелось провести вечер в полумраке гостиной, прильнув к экрану и потягивая пиво из бутылки.  
  
Или если ее звезда давала очередное интервью.  
  
— Ты — моя звезда, — шептала порой Земфира, крепко обнимая Ренату за талию.  
  
Актриса в ответ лишь смеялась и предлагала выпить вина, но певице вполне хватало и этого. Любила она, любили ее… нужно ли что-то большее в этой жизни, чем такая любовь?  
  
Земфира помнила в подробностях момент их с Ренатой первой встречи. Если бы ее воспоминания можно было перенести на пленку, получившийся фильм был бы полон мельчайших подробностей.  
  
Она помнила, как пришла на пять минут раньше положенного и села за предложенный официантом столик, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Помнила, как Рената опоздала, запыхавшись подбежала к столику на своих каблуках и выдохнула, улыбаясь:  
  
— Здравствуйте. Я Рената Литвинова.  
  
Земфира помнила, какой была ладонь Литвиновой при первом прикосновении — чуть влажной от пота, но от этого не менее аристократической. Она помнила, как они обсуждали музыку к фильму, как она отказывалась, а Рената была слишком настойчивой, и тогда Земфира невольно подумала, что, если она и в постели такая, то неудивительно, что первый муж удрал едва ли не через год.  
  
Еще певица помнила, как в период своей бурной влюбленности отслеживала все интервью Ренаты, смотрела их и пересматривала, читала, складировала журналы в спальне. До тех пор, пока не получила в ответ на свое признание ответ: «да».  
  
Впрочем, всё это давно уже превратилось в банальность и пошлость. Их встреча и последовавшие за ней отношения настолько приелись всем, включая желтую прессу, что никто уже и не мешал им жить по-человечески, почти как семья.  
  
И все же Земфира иногда включала телевизор и замирала, слушая рассуждения Ренаты. Так, по старой привычке.  
  
Вот и сейчас певица лежала на диване и прихлебывала холодное пиво прямо из горлышка бутылки. На экране телевизора Рената, изменившаяся за эти двенадцать лет, и все равно такая же прекрасная, как и при их первой встрече, рассуждала о чем-то в разговоре с ведущим. Беседу их Земфира не слушала — не испытывала особенного желания. В конце концов, они и без того говорили достаточно, чтобы понимать друг друга без слов.  
  
— Рената, — произнес ведущий так, будто готовился задать вопрос с подвохом. — Скажите, есть ли сейчас в Вашей жизни любовь?  
  
Земфира напряглась, забыв про пиво, прибавила громкость. Литвинова на экране улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, — спокойно ответила она. — Она есть всегда, не смейте в этом сомневаться.  
  
— Значит, в Вашей жизни есть кто-то постоянный?  
  
Рената с улыбкой качнула головой.  
  
— С моим образом жизни? — произнесла она. — Помилуйте. У меня есть замечательные подруги, прекрасная дочь. У меня есть Земфира.  
  
— То есть, постоянной любви у Вас нет?  
  
— Пожалуй, да. Никого постоянного на данный момент у меня нет.  
  
Дальше Земфира не слушала. Нашарив на полу пульт, она выключила телевизор, поставила бутылку на столик у дивана и села, подперев рукой подбородок и задумчиво уставившись в темный экран телевизора.  
  
В таком положении и нашла ее Рената через пару минут, когда вернулась домой с бутылкой вина.  
  
— Ты чего? — спросила она, включая свет. — Что-то случилось?  
  
Земфира повернулась к Литвиновой, поднялась на ноги.  
  
— Никого постоянного нет? — произнесла она.  
  
Рената испуганно приложила ладонь ко рту. Земфира с вызовом смотрела на актрису.  
  
— Ты интервью посмотрела? — догадалась Литвинова. — Боже, это просто интервью. Мне приходится врать…  
  
— Кому врать? Мне или журналистам?  
  
Что-то в голосе Земфирой выдавало: ссора эта затевается не просто так. Рената это чувствовала, но никак не могла понять, какую же цель преследует певица на самом деле.  
  
— Земфира, ну давай не будем, в самом деле… пожалуйста, не надо ссориться, я не хотела обидеть тебя, — женщина по-прежнему хмурилась, скрестив руки на груди. — Слушай, ну…  
  
Земфира неожиданно расхохоталась.  
  
— Ага! — воскликнула она. — Попалась!  
  
Рената облегченно выдохнула.  
  
— Господи, ты меня напугала, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — усмехнулась Земфира.  
  
— Не смей так больше делать, — произнесла Литвинова, немного успокоившись. — У меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда ты так…  
  
— Обязательно сделаю еще раз.  
  
— Господи, Земфира.  
  
Певица игриво взглянула на Ренату.  
  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Тебе надо сниматься в кино.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Не актриса я, не актриса. Мне гораздо лучше поется, чем играется.  
  
Земфира печально тряхнула головой.  
  
— Ревность ты сейчас сыграла замечательно, — попыталась ее утешить Рената. — Я на самом деле испугалась.  
  
— Вот только не надо меня утешать, — женщина улыбнулась. — Я гораздо лучше играю музыку и на твоих нервах.  
  
— А особенно — музыку на моих нервах. В этом тебе нет равных.  
  
Рената ласково поцеловала Земфиру в щеку.  
  
— Как насчет вечера перед телевизором? — предложила она.  
  
— Ненавижу телевизор, — фыркнула женщина. — Ты это знаешь.  
  
— Есть диски. У тебя же еще есть диски, так?  
  
— Где-то на полках. Поищи сама.  
  
Земфира уселась на диван и зажмурилась. Рената с улыбкой взглянула на нее.  
  
— Значит, право выбора за мной? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
Певица взмахнула рукой.  
  
— Отыграйся на мне за сегодняшнее, — пробормотала она. — Ты заслужила.  
  
— Как скажешь, — усмехнулась в ответ Литвинова. — Специально для тебя выберу ужастик пострашнее.  
  
— У меня нет ужастиков.  
  
— Блин.  
  
Земфира лишь рассмеялась в ответ.


End file.
